


I Need The People That I Really Love To Only Give Me Truth

by revenblue



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, POV Second Person, Perry's just a guy in a fursuit, Sad Ending, the only human AU I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perryshmirtz Week day 3: species/time travel. Only did the one this time XD





	I Need The People That I Really Love To Only Give Me Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week day 3: species/ ~~time travel~~. Only did the one this time XD

"So," you say, draping yourself across the couch to lean your head back on your boyfriend's strong shoulder, "what are we watching today, Perry the Platypus?"

He shrugs, remote already in hand, and flicks through the channels, finally settling on... well, you're not sure, you stopped paying attention. He's so warm and solid behind you, the other adorable arm wrapped around your head. You could get used to this.

The only reason you haven't already is your past. That much backstory really does things to a guy, leaves him expecting to be hurt again. And by 'him' you mean _you_ , Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

It's not something you talk about, really. What good would it do? You're still broken at the end of the day, not quite human, in a way even he can't fix.

At least you can put it out of your mind when he's stroking your hair like this. You turn, pressing your face into his fur and breathing deeply, letting his scent wash over you. So handsome, so strong, so _perfect_. Pressing closer, you run a hand up his back, until you reach-

A zipper?

"What is _this_ , Perry the Platypus?" you demand, tugging at it, and his mouth twists. Just like your heart. Unable to stop yourself - curiosity killed the cat, and by cat you mean _you_ , you may not look much like an ocelot but you _are_ one - you pull it down, barely breathing.

His fur, his actual _fur_ , slides down off his shoulders, no longer held up by the zipper. And below it, he's...

Human.

He's _human_ , just like-

Bile rises in your throat and you scramble back, tears in your eyes. You can't- you don't know what to think. You'd really thought (hoped) he was like you. An outsider, pushed to the outskirts of human society, never fitting in no matter how much you wanted to. Always seen as something other than _human_. But he's _not_. "Were you ever going to _tell_ me, Perry the Platypus?" you hear yourself ask, distantly, a spectator to your own life. It feels unreal. You'd always believed he was closer to them than you were, that he could blend in if he wasn't a platypus, but apparently he'd never had to try in the first place! He could have joined them all along!

Shaking his head, he reaches out a hand- not a paw, it's never _been_ a paw, it's always been as human as the fists thrown your way your whole life.

You move back (and fall off the couch, you'd forgotten the edge was that close) and stand up, hands shaking, knees weak. He lied to you. That's what hurts the most. You've told him your backstories, confessed your fears, bared your _soul_ , and he's _lied_ to you. How can you trust him now?

"Heinz," he says, and you suppress a whimper. Since when could he _talk_? All this time spent making allowances for him, and it turns out you never had to. "I can explain." He pulls his head off and your scream dies in your throat. Still human, still... _Handsome_. Another knife twists in your ribs. Handsome, like _Roger_ , like... like someone who's _worth something_. Not like you, never like you.

"I need to go," you say, around the lump in your throat. "I thought- but you- I have to go." And you flee, letting the door bang against the wall behind you.

He doesn't follow. You're not sure if you wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Angels On My Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaHywTi-OWk) by Rick Astley, more because this line is darkly ironic for the context than because the song as a whole fits.
> 
> As people who've talked to me probably know, I have Opinions™ about human AUs. Hence, Fursuit AU aka, "Heinz is still an ocelot and that matters: the fic". *shifty eyes*


End file.
